


seu

by Marenke



Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [6]
Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Era sábado pela manhã, e Bentinho, sonolento e deitado no chão, Escobar deitado ao lado dele e indo e vindo de estar acordado e estar dormindo, não queria ir para casa. Claro, ele deveria ir; sabia que sua mãe o esperava. Mas ele não queria: estar ali, jogado no chão com Escobar, os raios de sol da manhã banhando os dois de maneira gentil.
Relationships: Bentinho/Escobar
Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165622
Kudos: 8





	seu

**Author's Note:**

> BOM DIA pra todo mundo que vai apanhar de machadão de assis

Era sábado pela manhã, e Bentinho, sonolento e deitado no chão, Escobar deitado ao lado dele e indo e vindo de estar acordado e estar dormindo, não queria ir para casa. Claro, ele deveria ir; sabia que sua mãe o esperava. Mas ele não queria: estar ali, jogado no chão com Escobar, os raios de sol da manhã banhando os dois de maneira gentil.

-E se eu simplesmente não fosse para casa? - Bentinho perguntou, dedos gentilmente passando pelos cabelos negros de Escobar, que o olhou, olhos escuros entreabertos.

-Então José Dias viria lhe buscar. - Foi a resposta, antes de se aninhar mais contra Bentinho, o calor do corpo dele confortável e familiar. Bentinho se forçou a engolir um bocejo; ainda era cedo, haviam mais algumas horas até ele ser forçado a ir para casa.

-E se eu fingisse estar doente? 

-Sua mãe viria lhe buscar, então. - Mesmo com a fina camada de roupas que os dois usavam, Bentinho ainda conseguia sentir o calor úmido do hálito de Escobar contra sua pele, e calor se espalhou por suas faces. - Vamos lá, não é tão ruim. Eu já fui para sua casa.

Bentinho trouxe Escobar para mais perto, se é que era possível; se ele ficasse mais sonolento, seria difícil saber aonde ele começava e aonde Escobar terminava.

-Não, mas com ela por lá, ficar assim é impossível. - Replicou ele, se ajeitando para deixar Escobar mais confortável. 

Escobar assentiu, preguiçoso, e logo o suave ressonar dele foi ouvido: ele tinha caído no sono. Bentinho, ainda brincando com o cabelo de Escobar, fechou os olhos.

-E se eu fosse seu? - Ele perguntou, para ninguém em particular. Ele podia sonhar, não podia? Podia sonhar com um mundo mais gentil, aonde os encontros dos dois pudessem ser ao ar livre, sentindo o vento no rosto e o calor do sol sem o filtro de uma janela empoeirada. Um mundo aonde ele pudesse colocar sua mão na de Escobar, entrelaçar-lhe os dedos e beijar o outro em público.

Bentinho pode sentir Escobar sorrir, dedos quentes levantando-lhe a camisa para beijar a pele macia das costelas.

-Você já é. 


End file.
